clantheempire_imperiallibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Library Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki You come across a large stone wall with a plaque that reads: "Welcome to the Imperial Library, established by the Emperor; EmperorHester. Here you can find alot of information on what ever you wish, if something doesn't show within the walls of the Library, contact the Emperor if a page your looking for that would be in this Library isn't here, he may put it in with what ever information he or his assistants can find. But please, enjoy the Library and know; "No library is EVER complete!" ''-'EmperorHester'"'' You enter the large golden gates and walk up a long white marble walkway, with large black marble statues of the Emperor Hester and the Imperial Ruling Council Members on both sides, up to a large marble structure with large Empire Flags waving in the gental breese. You walk up the stairs to massive gold trimmed mahogany doors, which open as you approch them and enter the Imperial Library An attendant walks up to you and says; "Welcome to the Imperial Library , here you can find pages of information and if you have the time, you can add your own to the collection, with permission, but do enjoy the Library." You look around and you see selves of pages, but some are empty, and then notice a desk titled Imperial Library Page Desk with "The place to find every page in the Library" along with a Imperial Library Categories Desk with "so you can find all the categories in the library, enjoy. The Empire To help you find certain pages, the important one's will be listed here. In General *The Empire: *Emperor Hester: Current sitting Emperor]. *Emperor/Empress: The Head of State of The Empire. *Empire Constitution: Shapes The Empire and The Empire Government. *Imperial News Bereau: Imperial news. *Imperial Ruling Council: The limited Legislative Branch *Imperial Royals: Secondary clan leaders. *Imperial Laws: The rules of The Empire. *Imperial Diplomacy: How the Empire deals with treaties and whom. *Imperial Policies: Policies that govern how The Empire does business. 'Branches' *Imperial Central Government: The "Brain" of The Empire *Imperial Central Government Ranks *Imperial World Government: The Lessor Government *Imperial World Government Ranks *Imperial Ministry of Finance and Trade: The "life blood" of The Empire. *Imperial Ministry of Finance and Trade Ranks *Imperial Military: The fighting force and defenders of The Empire. *Imperial Military Ranks *Imperial Central Intelligence Agency: The central intelligence gathering arm of The Empire. *Imperial Central Intelligence Agency Ranks 'Sub Branches' 'Imperial Library' *Imperial Library Page Desk: to find all the pages within the Library. *Library Ranks: The ranks for the Imperial Library. *Imperial Library Categories Desk: to find all the categories within the Library. 'Important People' *Emperor Hester: The Current sitting Emperor. *Serena Moon: Media Director, Imperial Council Member. 'Buildings ' In the Capital *Imperial Palace: Under construction, where The Emperor/Empress lives and runs the government from. *Imperial Ruling Council Building: The place where Imperial Ruling Council presides. *Imperial Military Headquarters: Under construction, where The Imperial Military coordinates troops. 'Medals and Awards' 'Medals' *Medal of Honor *Distinguished Service Cross *Silver Star *Bronze Star *Purple Heart 'Awards' *Gold Bar Provider *Central Government Cross Awards *Supporter of The Empire Latest activity Category:Imperial Library Category:The Empire Category:Empire Sub-Branch Category:Informational Page Category:Data Center